


Guilty of High Crimes

by NascentSunbeam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Ahsoka - E. K. Johnston, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka is found guilty! AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Long Shot, One Shot, Order 66, Padmé lives!, Post-Episode: s05e20 The Wrong Jedi, Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NascentSunbeam/pseuds/NascentSunbeam
Summary: In this universe, Barriss killed Ventress. The corpse she left behind gave Anakin Skywalker no clues to exonerate his Padawan from the crimes she’d been accused of committing.Found guilty of high crimes against the Republic, Ahsoka Tano faced death.Unless, of course, Rex and Anakin did something about it.***S5 ending AU - Ahsoka is found guilty, and the universe changes.





	Guilty of High Crimes

In another universe - a different time and space - the outcome would have been different. But the difference between what _was_ and _was not_ a lethal blow was a fraction of an inch to the left.

In this universe, Barriss killed Ventress.

Taking the former-Sith-turned-bounty-hunter’s lightsabers, Barriss reveled in the way her palms curved into the hilts. She activated them.

She didn’t expect to find the red so striking. Red symbolized passion, and violence. Barriss had learned to embrace both.

The corpse she left behind gave Anakin Skywalker no clues to exonerate his Padawan from the crimes she’d been accused of committing.

* * *

Admiral Tarkin pronounced Ahsoka Tano guilty of high crimes against the Republic. Her punishment was death.

Anakin Skywalker did not burst through the double doors, as Ahsoka barely let herself hope. She didn’t look at Padmé, who was openly distressed.

Instead, Ahsoka looked up at the Masters of the Jedi Order one final time. She spied the anguished faces of Plo Koon and Obi-Wan Kenobi. The other Masters, including Yoda, were stoic.

No one said anything at all.

* * *

 “…guilty of…”

Captain Rex didn’t need to hear another word. What he said to Commander Fox earlier was true - he knew down to his bones that Ahsoka didn’t plan the Temple bombing, and she certainly hadn’t killed troopers!

Silently, he left his brothers at the barracks where they huddled around the holoscreen in shock. Now, he was sprinting, on route to the prison, weaving his way to where he knew high-security individuals were held, relying on the authority of his reputation and the piercing gaze of his jaig-eyed helmet.

He moved as if in a trance, and was amazed to find he had succeeded in catching up with the guard escorting Ahsoka to the execu- the lower chamber.

The party was shocked. Ahsoka’s eyes widened, though she was silent. His brothers regarded him warily, before one spoke - a friendy, Commander Stone - saying, “Captain Rex, we would appreciate your assistance escorting the prisoner.”

The words both elated and horrified Rex. Wordlessly, he took moved to her side, as he had thousands of times in battle. He felt a warmth flood his body, and realized she was embracing him with the Force.

What he would do from here, he didn’t know.

They walked, and it was agonizingly slow, and far too fast. They walked, and with every step, Rex felt his heart rip apart.

He was marching Ahsoka to death. His Commander, the one he had promised when they first met he would always protect; only, he was helpless to protect her now.

Then, design intervened, in the form of a small elevator.

Commander Stone spoke. “The lift is small. We’ll send two at a time. Two pairs of troopers first, the prisoner and guard, then the rest. Captain Rex, would you escort the prisoner?”

Numbly, Rex nodded, grateful that his brother would allow him the opportunity to…to say goodbye.

Other troopers went ahead of them, and Rex forced himself to keep time, so he could track exactly how long he would have to speak with Ahsoka. The lift was long and slow, gliding all the way to the depths of the compound. He would have time to say a proper farewell.

But what would he say? What could he _possibly_ say?

Even now, Rex didn’t bring himself to look at Ahsoka; he didn’t think he would be able to keep himself together.

It was their turn. Rex’s mental timer began. They entered the lift and turned to look at one another. As Rex removed his helmet, Ahsoka’s entire being seemed to crumple against him, and she sobbed.

He dropped his helmet in surprise, but he did not hesitate to embrace her fully, gripping her tightly.

She looked up at him, eyes shining with tears and whimpered: “ _Rex._ I didn’t-”

“I know.”

She clutched his chest plate, and Rex felt tears well in his eyes. He tightened his embrace around her. How could he let this brilliant, daring, stunning warrior - _his friend -_ march to her death? How could he be complicit in what he knew was a mistrial of justice? After all, he could never trust _Tarkin_ over her.

He had promised her long ago he would always have her back.

“Thank you,” her voice was quiet, muffled against him. “For being here. At least…at least I get to say goodbye.”

“No.”

Her head shot up, eyes widened with surprise. “Wha-”

“I won’t do it. I won’t take you to die.”

“Rex, what other choice is there?”

“There’s always a choice.”

She stared at him in disbelief for a moment, before giving him a radiant, though sad, smile.

His stomach flipped. Rex had known for quite some time he cared too much for his Commanding Officer - _his_ Jedi – than was strictly appropriate. But it was worth it. _She_ was worth it. A fierce Commander, and one of the most loving people he knew. He was prepared to give up everything for Ahsoka Tano.

He felt sick, to think that she had devoted her life to an Order that forced her to sacrifice so much, only to reward her faith with callous indifference.

“So, what’s the plan?” She said weakly. “You can’t just go _Skywalking_ on this one!”

And it hit Rex suddenly that was _exactly_ what he needed to do. He was surprised he hadn’t thought to contact the General sooner. He pulled out his comm and prayed to any deity that existed in the galaxy that he could get a signal through.

Static crackled, then the form of Anakin Skywalker appeared.

“What? Rex? What’s going on…is that _Ahsoka!?_ _”_

“Sir, we’re in the lower lift heading to the execution chambers. We’re going to escape from the elevator. I need you to find us a way out.”

Anakin didn’t even hesitate.

“Done.”

As light of the communication device faded Rex was already moving, using his blaster to blow off the cuffs that restrained his Commander. “Use the Force to open the top of the elevator,” he instructed her, putting his helmet back on as she began to get to work.

“Should we stop the elevator?” She asked.

“No - that will trigger the alarm. Get into the elevator shaft and into a vent.”

“Rex,” she breathed, her eyes wide. He had already blown off her cuffs. There wasn’t any going back - but there was a chance this _wouldn_ _’t_ work. “Rex, what if-”

“Not now, Commander,” he cut her off. “I made a promise to you. It’s my duty to protect you, and that’s what I’ll do.” His comm beeped to life.

“Rex," Anakin cut through, "I don’t have any way of finding you an escape…but I can definitely attract attention for you. Your best bet is to head through the vents and hope you can connect to the external ventilation system, which would give you access to the exterior.”

“Then that’s what we’ll do,” Ahsoka muttered as she pulled the final panel off. Now, in the roof of the lift was a hole just large enough for Rex to squeeze through. Hastily, they climbed out, aware the lift was moving and would soon arrive at its destination.

Ahsoka jumped, grasping the wall and digging in, Rex at her side doing the same. There were many vents along the walls of the elevator shaft, of varying sizes. They spotted _it_ at the same time, an opening large enough for them to fit in, a short climb above them. They moved quickly, but as they arrived, Ahsoka’s expression fell. She would fit just fine inside this vent…

…but Rex…

“Help me,” he commanded, helmet already removed. He began peeling off his pauldron, which added considerable bulk to his frame.

“But, your armor-” She winced as she heard soft _-thunks-_ as his armor hit the still-descending lift.

He had told her once about how important a trooper’s armor was; something of their own, decorated by them. Something to make them _unique_.

“Ahsoka, I’ve made my choice. Now _help,"_ he growled. And though she was so unused to him giving _her_ direct orders, she climbed to bring herself level with his legs so that she could undo the braces there. As she did that, he contacted Anakin again. “General, I’ll be getting rid of my armor and comm soon. Beyond my identity chip there won’t be any way to track me - and I plan on getting rid of that, too.”

“…Understood, Rex. Stay safe, brother. Both of you.” The comm ended.

Rex kept his utility belt, with his blasters, vibroknife, and small med pouch. He hung on to the comm so that he could send Anakin one final pulse if - _when_ \- they got out. Divested of his armor, he squeezed inside the ventilation shaft. They crawled as quickly as they could, wincing when they heard the alarms blare to signal their escape.

They crawled and somehow, by sheer luck (or was it the Force? He didn’t know what to believe), the vent led right to an exterior exit. They were still within the perimeter of the compound, but whatever “distraction” Anakin had come up with seemed to be working - there were only a few sentries. Using the Force, Ahsoka easily disbanded of them.

Quickly they stole away, into the darkness of the Coruscant night.

* * *

Anakin checked the pulse at his comm. A single word text: _Clear._

He breathed a sigh in relief, not that it did much to abate his growing rage and anxiety. That the Order left his Padawan to die…

He shook his head. He needed to focus. He had recruited R2 to cause mechanical mayhem in multiple areas of the GAR compound, but the second part of the plan had to be enacted now.

He commed Torrent Company, who he knew to be in the barracks. Jesse, to be specific.

“Sir?” Anakin could hear the anxiety in the trooper’s voice, could practically feel his worry for Ahsoka.

“Rally the troops. The Captain decided to take a page out of my book and bust Ahsoka out. We’re going to help them both.”

And then, Anakin Skywalker resolved, he would address the Jedi Council.

* * *

They were silent as they wove deftly through the crowd. Rex had used his knife to cut out his identity chip, which meant he was now truly no one to the Republic. They had nothing to trade, but Ahsoka’s keen eyes spotted a discarded blanket that she used to cover her by now very infamous visage. Rex managed to scoop up only an old and torn jacket from a dumpster, but it had the effect of dramatically changing his look from “Defender of the Republic” to “bum.”

Despite their efforts, it was not enough. They rounded the corner and ran into a company of troopers, dressed in shining white.

“There they are!” One pointed them out, and before Rex and Ahsoka could turn they felt hands grasp them, pinning them in place.

“Easy, Captain,” the trooper grabbing Rex whispered low, and the blond clone swiveled his head in near shock.

“Fives?!”

It was indeed. Torrent Company, disguised as shinies, were roaming the streets of Coruscant on orders from their Jedi.

“There’s a plan,” Jesse was quick to explain as the troopers ushered their “captives” into a gunship. “General Skywalker is procuring you a ship, and arranging for you to get off Coruscant. From there…well,” Jesse looked down, but Kix took the opportunity to speak up.

“It’s been the greatest honor of our lives, Commander. Captain,” he said as he removed his helmet. They all nodded in agreement, removing their helmets in turn.

“But, what will happen if you’re all caught?” Ahsoka fretted, her voice faint.

Fives laughed. “I can’t believe you’re the one worrying about _us!_ _”_ He stepped forward, wrapping her into a fierce hug. She let out a sob, overwhelmed by the love she felt for her men, who even now risked everything for her, deemed an official traitor to the Republic.

Rex too made his rounds, embracing his brothers, men whom he would likely never see again.

The gunship took them to a derelict warehouse, where a small cargo ship had been prepped. No one was waiting there for them, a fact which made Ahsoka’s heart sink a little. She was hoping to say thank you - and goodbye - to Anakin. But she understood that time was of the essence, and if he was really coming through for them, he likely needed to be elsewhere in this moment.

“Take this,” Jesse handed Rex a commlink. “From the General. Untraceable, but it has a secure channel to GAR.” Jesse gave Rex a look. “Emergency only.”

They said their final goodbyes to the troopers and quickly boarded, shocked to see that there in fact _was_ someone waiting for them onboard - R2-D2 beeped happily to see her, and Ahsoka found herself letting out a tearful laugh. R2 had clearance codes and credits - courtesy of Padmé - and was already prepping the engines as they took their seats. Ahsoka took the pilot’s seat, Rex by her side.

With R2’s help, they made it past the blockade with ease, no one any wiser that their ship harbored what were likely now Coruscant’s Most Wanted.

And then they were flying through the dark depths of space. The silence that settled in the cockpit was heavy, laden with grief and shock.

…What had they just done?

Ahsoka had so many thoughts she needed to voice. What were they going to do? Where were they going to go? How in the galaxy would they remain hidden from both the Separatists _and_ the Republic?

All these she wanted to voice and yet, when she turned to face Rex all thoughts vanished when she caught the intense expression on her face; he was staring at her and she realized that he had not a shred of regret reflected in his eyes.

They seemed to move at the same time, arms wrapping up in one another, gripping tight and fast. They clung to each other, and in the safety of the other’s embrace, they broke.

They would need to think about their next steps. But for now, they would take more than a few moments for this.

* * *

“What now?”

His voice felt small in a way he’d not experienced before. He felt fragmented, numb and out of sorts. Nothing was as it used to be. He didn’t regret what he’d done; but still, why had it come to this in the first place?

Ahsoka sat in his lap, curled against him, her head buried in his neck. She shifted only enough for her voice to be less muffled.

“Well, we should probably take stock of what supplies we have. And maybe make a list of friends? Do you have any friends in the galaxy?” Even as she asked, her face twisted into a grimace, realizing that a clone was likely _not_ to have many friends across the galaxy.

But Rex was not just any clone.

“Actually, I do.”

* * *

A supply run and a change of clothes later, they charted a course for Saleucami. The journey would be a few weeks, but they had each other and R2 to pass the time. After hearing Rex talk about the Lawquane’s farm, Ahsoka found herself getting excited for the prospect of a simple life that would be so unlike the world she had previously known.

They were approaching the end of their trek. Ahsoka was fine-tuning the ship’s temperature control system with the assistance of her crewmates, and together the three were huddled near the small electrical panel in the cockpit.

Sweat had gathered on Rex’s furrowed brow, and he raised an arm to wipe it away. Ahsoka, herself affected by the heat, was distracted by the bare-muscled arm and charted its path with her eyes until she locked onto Rex’s. She felt her insides melt, and she spied in his eyes a glint, saw his breath catch, and did her best to not lean toward his face.

She wanted to kiss him more than ever, now that they officially no longer had duty as an excuse for separation. But she was still young, and he would likely still need time to adjust to her no longer being the Padawan and Commanding Officer he once knew.

Unthinking, she bit her lip and she saw his eyes widen in response. His eyes which were so warm and beautiful and…

Static crackled over the emergency commlink, and they both gave a start. After a moment, a voice they recognized filtered through. The voice of Chancellor Palpatine.

“Execute Order 66.”

Ahsoka turned to Rex, confused, and saw that Rex’s eyes were changing, right in front of her. In an instant, it was as if their light was utterly extinguished. Ahsoka felt a terror in her heart that Rex was disappearing in front of her eyes, for the vibrancy of his own was _lost_.

Then, that same loss exploded through the Force, and she felt herself seize. _Master Plo_ _…Master Fisto…Master Secura!_ The great Masters of the Jedi Order were an indomitable presence in the Universe. And they had vanished.

Order 66…oh Force, the troopers!

Ahsoka saw Rex begin to lunge for what she assumed was his blaster. Thinking fast, she used the Force to throw the gun out of the cockpit.

Only she was wrong. He didn’t lunge for the gun - he lunged _for her_. In an instant, his hands were around her throat, and her central lek hit the deck with a painful _thud_. He had her trapped, his hips pinning her stomach. Through the pain she faintly heard him chant: “ _Good soldiers follow orders._ _”_

Using a technique he had taught her, she twisted her legs around his torso to throw his weight off of her. He loosened his grip on her neck just so, and she took advantage, calling on the Force to push him against the wall. Without hesitating, she Force-manipulated his addled-mind, commanding him to sleep. He slumped to the floor.

Her heart hurt, pounding through her ribs as though it would burst. She was dimly aware of R2’s frantic whirrs. She spied the commlink sitting on the console, and taking it in her fist, crushed it.

“Med-bay, R2. _Now._ ”

* * *

She stared at the bloodied mass in front of her, and she felt numb. Rex was still unconscious on the med table, blissfully unaware they had scanned and conducted surgery on his brain.

_Weapons. They were - are - weapons._

The flat…card? Chip? The chip was on the tray, and R2 continued to scan it for any information he could find.

_Behavioral inhibitor. Control._

_Control chip._

Ahsoka reeled.

The Jedi had been mass executed by the men they served with and ultimately protected.

 _But also enslaved_.

The Jedi left Ahsoka to be executed. Despite that, she did not take joy in the fact that ultimately, it was _she_ who left _them_.

* * *

When Rex came back to himself, his entire body flooded with panic. He had _attacked_ Ahsoka - he had attempted to _kill_ her! He stared at the handprint bruises on her throat and sobbed.

She soothed him, gently dragging her fingers across the skin of his arms, his cheeks and brow, and she whispered to him it was okay, that she was safe, and that she knew it wasn’t his fault. She showed him the chip, the data R2 had extricated, and he read, horrified.

…Krell had been right. There was a more nefarious purpose for the clone’s existence.

…he was going to be sick. Ahsoka already had a bucket ready, and he retched. He made to apologize for his state but she waved him off.

“I did that earlier, too.”

R2 chirped over the comm. They had arrived. They were at Saleucami.

And that’s when they realized, with dread, that they didn’t know if Cut’s chip had activated.

* * *

Cut, too, had an old commlink, long disused and untraced, kept as part of a secret set of keepsakes to remind him of how far he had come. His commlink had a secure line to private Republic channels. And Cut, too, had heard the Order.

Suu had thought quickly, butting her husband’s head in with her rifle. She could not understand what had overcome him, what had turned him from the loving man she knew into little more than a mindless droid, but she would not allow him to harm her children. She knocked him unconscious, ruthlessly and remorseful. Then, she locked him away in the bedroom and ordered her children to stay in the barn, hidden. She patrolled the house, waiting for her husband to wake and, perhaps, waiting for something else as well.

It was in this way, wild-eyed and armed, that Rex and Ahsoka found the Twi’lek. She recognized the Captain, and seeing that the light in his eyes seemed normal and so unlike whatever had overcome her husband, she lowered her weapon. When Rex explained that a Jedi - _former Jedi_ \- was in her midst, she felt saved.

With R2’s help they removed Cut’s chip. Later, after the kids had been reluctantly tucked in bed (dizzyingly delighted at the presence of “Uncle” Rex and “friend” and “droid”), the adults snuck down to the holonet.

There, they scoured for news about _what had happened._

Images flickered across newsreels and forums, and Rex and Ahsoka’s terror grew. Chancellor Palpatine, with blood-red eyes that chilled Ahsoka, declared the Jedi Order traitors to the Republic, and stated that they had been summarily executed for their crimes. The war had ended - the Separatists defeated - finished at the hand of a “loyal soldier” who “would no longer abide the sins of the Jedi.” For the good of the galaxy, the Chancellor would elevate himself and this most worthy human to positions of protection, and to reflect the reunification of the Separatist and Republic systems, a new Empire would be born.

Ahsoka gasped at the sight of dusty-blond locks, unkempt and wild as their owner. Eyes that were once blue now burned red, and both Commander and Captain trembled with the knowledge that the General they once loved was no longer of this galaxy.

“We must, at this moment, bestow our gratitude to that most esteemed foot soldier, whose loyalty to us has been proven once again. Our _Hero without Fear_ , who shall henceforth be known as our savior, _Darth Vader_.”

* * *

_What had happened?_

Without their presence (and having sent R2 away), Ahsoka and Rex both knew that General Skywalker likely was in a bad way. When they had been making their escape, it had not occurred to either of them that they were abandoning Anakin to the mercy of an unforgiving and relentless Jedi Council. A Council that had all-but sanctioned his Padawan’s death.

With the Chancellor-turned-Emperor being the obvious Sith Lord, it took little more than two weeks for him to Fall.

What had happened was this: the Jedi had failed. They failed Ahsoka, and the troopers, and in their final act, they failed Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One.

And the galaxy.

* * *

The Lawquane’s were happy, even eager, to take them in. The kids doubled up in one bedroom, and Rex and Ahsoka took the other.

Sleep was… elusive. Some nights, they did nothing but talk; huddled together on the small bed they shared, they strategized resources, places, people that were possibly untouched by the Empire’s reach. Occasionally, these nights they would scan the holonet for information.

Other nights they were silent, listening only for the soft sound of the other breathing. When they did manage to sleep, it was never the full night - it was common occurrence for both to wake the other from nightmares.

They took up meditation during dusk; Ahsoka showed Rex different breathing techniques, and this helped with the nightmares, a bit. But when she tried to sink into the Force, she found only despair. The Force was dark and rotten. It felt so unlike how it had, when the universe was full of Jedi. She felt the vacuum of Obi-Wan and Plo, missed the presence of Masters once well-loved, and could only mourn the loss of the training bond with Anakin she had forcibly severed.

During the day, they did their best to pretend at normalcy. Saleucami was far enough removed from the Empire that they didn’t need to live with a pall over their heads - or so Cut had argued. They hadn’t yet unlearned wartime like he had, but for the Lawquane’s sake, they tried to take his advice (even if they did secretly practice routines in the fields when no one else watched).

Relaxing into the daytime, Ahsoka adored the children and found easy companionship with Suu, and Rex was comforted by the presence of a man he would now have to say was likely his only remaining brother, in truth.

Suu and Cut reveled in their unexpected new family, appreciating both the companionship and the brawn. They also enjoyed the game many married couples do, that of conspiring to match their friends. The Lawquane’s saw themselves in Rex and Ahsoka, and were not subtle in their machinations. Suu enjoyed ordering Ahsoka to “Take your man out for a walk in the field. Smell the flowers. _Live_.”

So, Rex and Ahsoka walked daily, and sometimes didn’t talk strategy or practice sparring. Instead, they held hands and smelled the flowers and picked the fruit from the bushes and tried not think about the people they’d loved and lost.

And they lived.

Unconsciously modeling Suu, Ahsoka took to kissing Rex on the brow or cheek. In the absence of having troopers to embrace, she found herself overcompensating with physical affection.

Rex for his part didn’t mind at all. He did find himself minding the Lawquane’s matchmaking, however, and was worn of the constant question: “When will you tell her how you feel?”

“She’s still young,” Rex bristled, but Cut rebutted that the fact they made it this far together meant something.

“Besides, we’re clones. You can’t take age differences at face value with us, you know that!” Cut continued. When Rex again hedged, Cut threw his hands up in the air. “It’s your decision. But it just seems like nonsense to me. You know what Suu always says: _Live_.”

But Rex didn’t add it to the list of topics to talk about at night. Or during the day.

* * *

They found Padmé on the holonet. She looked gaunt, worn, and impeccably made up. Her dress was ornate, and her make-up bold and regal. Those who did not know her would say she looked beautiful, but Ahsoka and Rex knew her, and knew better. The shadows under her eyes were pronounced, and lines now marred once flawless skin.

She paraded at Vader’s arm, but the smile on her face did not reach her eyes.

Both Ahsoka and Rex knew she had no other choice.

* * *

Time passed. They were walking in the fields - gold during this season - when Ahsoka felt a presence that at first thrilled her but also put her on edge.

Clenching Rex’s hand she turned and there _He_ was. His name escaped her before she was conscious of speaking:

“ _Anakin_.”

Except, he wasn’t Anakin. The man with the red eyes and the black cape was now known to the galaxy as Darth Vader.

He stood before them, a serene expression on his face that unsettled them to their core.

“Apprentice. Captain.”

A chill ran up Ahsoka’s spine and beside her she felt Rex stiffen. Had…had he come here to entreat them? Cautiously, Ahsoka shifted her stance. Beside her, she felt Rex place his hand on his belt - near his blaster.

Vader didn’t notice.

“So.” He looked from Ahsoka, to Rex. “You did survive. Was your chip activated?”

Rex gave a slight start, but said nothing. Ahsoka could only stare at the man she once knew and loved as a brother, but now stood before her, unrecognizable.

Neither Ahsoka nor Rex knew the full circumstances of what happened to Anakin and the Jedi Order after their escape from Coruscant. And though neither had any love for the Jedi Order, the knowledge of the true nature of the clones, the way the men had been manipulated and controlled seared their hearts. Anakin Skywalker would never act so callously in matters concerning his men. The Sith, on the other hand…

Vader frowned.

“What is the matter? Why are you not excited to see me? I have waited for this moment for so long - do you know how long I’ve spent, tracking you down? Dreaming of what we could do, _together?_ ”

It dawned on Ahsoka with rising terror that the last they had been in contact with Anakin, he had been arranging for their daring escape from her execution. Anakin had always earned the loyalty of his troops. She had no doubt that even though they were no longer the same man, Vader now expected them to pay in full for Anakin’s efforts.

But they would not, could not ever, serve a Sith.

Ahsoka knew they would need to act soon, but she hadn’t the faintest idea what to do. She had no sabers, having been stripped of them at her trial, and not having found any crystals to build new ones. She could use the Force - but she would not be a match for Vader.

The Sith’s eyes burned bright with growing rage. “You do not appreciate what I have done for you.”

Vader took a step forward, and it was Rex who was impossibly fast, raising his blaster and taking aim.

Vader expected the strong-willed apprentice to show characteristic resistance to being ordered to do _anything_ ; he did not expect such treachery from his normally respectful Captain, though. He raised his saber to deflect one blast, but another bolt was quick-fired, and it singed into the side of his ribs. Vader hissed

Ahsoka took her cue. Calling on all the power she could, she _pushed_. Her former master sailed through the air and with a sickening _-crack-_ collided with a large boulder, and crumpled to the ground.

They sprinted, not wasting time with words as they barged into the house. They grabbed Suu and Cut by the hands, pulled the children into their arms. When they went to find R2 they were momentarily panicked to see he was missing; but the whirr of spaceship engines outside alerted them that their clever droid, who had picked up the presence of an Imperial ship in the area, was already two steps ahead of them.

They made their escape before Vader returned to consciousness.

Enraged, he destroyed every remnant of the Lawquane-Tano family farm.

* * *

The Outer Rim would be safest, they reasoned. They couldn’t stay long wandering in space on the cargo ship - there was nowhere near enough room, they had no supplies. Ahsoka’s nerves were frayed. She was still reeling from having seen her former Master - or rather, the man who was decidedly not so.

They developed their cover story - it was simple enough. Rex and Cut were brothers, and the family traveled together. The Lawquane’s politely didn’t push the issue of what _Ahsoka_ was to _Rex_ , but that seemed secondary to the fact that both would need new names.

Ahsoka chose Ashla, reasoning that it was a very common Togruta name, and therefore not likely to attract much attention.

The prospect of picking a new name was especially difficult for Rex. Clones _chose_ their names, or earned them, and the reality he would need to subsume a new identity all but devastated him. In private, he agonized over the issue with Ahsoka, who was trying to offer any support or suggestions she could think.

Finally, she said, “What about Rax?”

He looked at her. “Rax.” He deadpanned.

“Yeah! I mean, it’s close enough to Rex but with plausible deniability.  Plus, if I say it with in a funny way I can make it _sound_ just like Rex.” She was trying to lighten the mood.

“But if the point is to change-”

“It’s a big galaxy. A little change may be enough.”

He stared into her blue eyes, wide and eager, and sighed.

“Okay. Rax it is.”

* * *

They landed on a planet called Thabeska, a dustbowl under the influence of the Fardi clan, who had established an efficient and profitable shipping enterprise in the system. Ahsoka and Rex still had credits as a gift from Padmé, but they would not last long supporting both them _and_ the Lawquane family.

The Fardi clan, however, needed more mechanics, and were quite impressed when Ahsoka and R2 restored several machines they’d assumed long-defunct, hiring them on the spot. Rex and Cut were useful additions to their loading crew. Suu, though, was most valued for the contributions she brought to the clan, tutoring and supervising all the Fardi and Lawquane younglings during the day.

The Fardi’s offered them all a place to stay, and they felt cozy but not overcrowded. Without the Lawquane’s saying a word, the Fardi matriarch bestowed to Ashla and Rax a single room, assuming they were already a couple.

They didn’t mind, as their run in with Darth Vader had compelled them to stop ignoring what was obvious to everyone.

They settled into their new life nicely.

* * *

 Ahsoka took to playing with the younglings when she wasn’t working. The Fardi girls were sweet, yes, but Ahsoka admittedly had a more…vested interest.

Hedala Fardi could use the Force.

“Will you train her?” Rex asked one evening as they lay in bed, and she sighed, curling against his bare chest.

“I’m no Jedi. I have nothing to teach.”

“You and I both know that’s a load of bantha fodder.”

Rebuked, she huffed and made to withdraw, but he circled his arms around her and held her tightly. She felt his mouth brush against her montral and she shivered, then relaxed against him.

“I just don’t want anyone else to get hurt.” Ahsoka finally admitted, her voice was small. Rex kissed down along her montral to her cheek and, finally, her lips.

“I understand, ‘Soka. But you don’t think you could help teach her to protect herself and her family?”

Ahsoka bit her lip. It would be risky. “Her powers aren’t fully developed. Right now, she may be able to hide under the radar, without anyone realizing what she can do. But if I train her and her powers grow, we may attract attention.” She sighed again, thinking. “I’ll watch her, for now. We’ll see how she grows.”

He kissed her cheek again, and she curled into his warm body.

Yes, she would wait and see.

If only the Empire would allow.

* * *

It was the Fardi children who ran to her, to let Ahsoka know about the increased presence of patrols that typically signaled the Empire’s arrival. They likely were not here for her - but she could not risk endangering the families who had shown her such great kindness. She made a quick decision, and rose to find Rex and R2. He was on the loading docks with the droid, already packing up their ship.

They didn’t vocalize it, but they would go alone. The Lawquanes were so nicely settled, Jek and Shaeeah already ingratiated with the Fardi girls, that Ahsoka and Rex could not bear to uproot them again. Besides, if they left, perhaps Hedala would be safer.

They did not have time to say goodbye. They promised themselves they would try and return.

Of course, they did not know whether they ever would.

* * *

Raada was tiny and nondescript from space, which made it suitable for their purposes.

It was _green_ on the surface though. And pleasant. When Rex breathed the air in, his face softened and his smile turned sweet. “It smells nice.”

“It does,” she agreed.

The people of the town were diverse - and that suited their purposes extremely well, as no one blinked an eye at the blond, bearded man and Togruta companion. They asked around for a place to stay; a woman named Cietra offered them her place “in a few months, after my wedding,” but they declined, needing a more immediate residence. Fortunately, they found a place…though Ahsoka was not sure it would overcome Rex’s objections.

Granted, the cantina next door to the residence _did_ seem rather loud. They entered the joint, a place called _Selda_ _’s_ , hoping to enquire about the empty house and grab a bite to eat. Ahsoka found herself heartened to see the proprietor of the establishment was Togruta. His skin was the same sienna hue as hers, but she noted that his left lek was severed from his shoulder and that he had a prosthetic arm. 

His eyes trained on them instantly, and with a kind and soft trill he beckoned Ahsoka over. She and Rex approached the bar, and Selda extended them a warm smile.

They introduced themselves as Ashla and Rax, and made polite conversation for a few moments. Then, Selda caught them off-guard when he pointedly asked, “Are you settling down all right? Will you be okay?”

Ahsoka was so surprised by the question she did not answer right away, and Rex himself was unsure. Selda further explained, “Lots of new folks coming to town.” He stared at Ahsoka. “Nonhumans.”

Rex and Ahsoka exchanged a look. They had heard rumors on Thabeska. Indeed, there were several folks who had outright bristled when they saw Ahsoka and Rex (not to mention Cut and Suu!) together, but to hear that discrimination against nonhuman species was widespread…

They inquired about the house next door. “Unoccupied,” Selda informed them with a light smile. “Have a hard time holding down a tenant, with the cantina here. But it is free and available, if you need it.”

And for all that it was loud, it was Rex who didn’t hesitate, because he saw the way Selda’s kind demeanor had set Ahsoka at ease. Selda seemed well-connected, and information would be invaluable to them. Even if they had to put up with the noise from the cantina, that was worth it.

They had a home.

* * *

They’d never had a home to themselves before. They’d always shared with their brothers, or the Lawquanes, or the Fardis. Dusty from disuse, but otherwise undisturbed, the house came furnished with a table and chairs, a sitting couch, and a bed that would fit two adults easily. R2 was useless when it came to tidying (resulting in his banishment to perform maintenance on the ship), but Ahsoka managed to find a useable cleaning droid that helped them freshen up the place.

Their abode came together quickly, and they decided to stop back over at Selda’s to eat. The cantina was even louder now that most folks seemed to have come in from the fields. They both heartily enjoyed their food as Selda introduced them to the regulars; people who had lived on Raada all their lives, and had been coming to Selda’s just as long.

When Ahsoka mentioned that she worked as a mechanic, a woman close in age to her with skin slightly darker than Rex’s asked for some advice about a “thresher” that’d been on the fritz. Ahsoka agreed to meet the woman – Kaeden – at their place the next day. Selda mentioned to Rex in passing that he could use extra help at the cantina, and Rex felt warmed by the kinship the Togruta offered.

They took their leave, and once home, determined they really didn’t mind the noise. During the war, both had grown accustomed to getting whatever sleep they could, wherever they could; they would manage again, for this.

Besides, Rex pointed out as he kissed and stroked her lekku and grabbed her hips as they loudly made love on their giant bed, the noise wasn’t _all_ that bad.

* * *

As she had repaired all sorts of machines since leaving the Order, Ahsoka had accumulated a number of spare parts that she knew fit together in harmony - the basis of her new lightsabers. She kept these parts in a small pouch, well-protected, in case the need to call on them arose.

Working as a mechanic allowed her to further grow her stash. After fixing Kaeden’s thresher, she had received calls from nearly half the town about their own machines, and her pouch was nearly full now of important components.

She was still missing the crystals, however. She and Rex had made a few excursions, under the cover of the Fardi’s wealth and protection, to find kyber mines. But everything they found was alreadly ransacked by the Empire.

Despite this, Ahsoka did not lose hope. In fact, she had the strangest feeling that things in the Force were aligning, and she was right where she needed to be.

And then, the Empire arrived on Raada.

Well, not the whole Empire, R2 corrected, where he was on alert from their ship, engine ready and waiting for them to find a path from the house to the sunken field where they hid their cruiser.

Just a single, unique, Imperial ship.

“It makes no sense,” Rex snarled from inside their house, carefully peering from behind the curtains of their bedroom window, his blasters in his hands. “This moon is nothing but plant and rock. There’s nothing _here_.”

Ahsoka felt a familiar hum on the planet…though it was not how she expected.

“ _We_ _’re_ here.”

Rex turned to look at her sharply. “It’s him, then.”

Ahsoka discerned carefully before answering, “No.”

She grabbed the small fabric pouch with her lightsaber components and walked toward the door.

Her crystals were calling to her.

* * *

 The ship sent the town into a tizzy. Through Selda, they sent a warning to folks - _Get inside. Stay out of it._

 Once she was sure it would be safe for the others, Ahsoka made her way toward the field where the Imperial had landed.

 A single figure approached, dressed head-to-toe in black, their face, covered. From their belt hung two curved-hilt sabers.

 Ahsoka walked forward, her gait confident. Rex waited in the distance, hidden.

 The figure stopped ahead of her, and Ahsoka stopped too. The figure removed the mask, and Ahsoka’s heart dropped when she saw Barriss Offee’s face.

 Barriss?” She gasped the word. Ahsoka looked hard at the lightsabers. Then, everything clicked.

“It was you,” she said quietly. “You bombed the temple. You set me up…you killed Ventress, took her sabers, and attacked me.” Ahsoka forced herself to clamp down on the anger rising inside of her. “You left me to be executed!”

“I’ll go one step further,” Barriss’ usually kind voice sounded so unlike her - shrill and cold. “I planned it with Tarkin.”

Ahsoka staggered. Barriss ( _No, this wasn_ _’t - couldn’t be - Barriss…_ ) seemed to enjoy her anguish, for she continued, “He understood my plight; the Order was not what it used to be-”

“Even then, he stood against everything you believed in! He treated our men like dirt!” Ahsoka was indignant on behalf on the troopers, but especially for the man who had spared her life from Barriss and Tarkin’s machinations.

“HE KNEW,” Barriss raised her voice over Ahsoka, “that the Order was corrupt. We all must make compromises to achieve our ends; I believed in dismantling the Order and exposing it as a sham. This was something Tarkin agreed with. Besides,” she sniffed, “we were right, weren’t we? The Order acted exactly as I predicted - they cast you aside. They _used you_ ,” she spat.

Ahsoka felt the urge to argue, to rage against her, to scream “ _You used me, too!_ _”_ But she breathed and calmed herself. She needed to remain focused on the hum in the Force.

“What do you want now, Barriss? I’m not part of the Order. I’m no Jedi.”

Barriss’ red-eyes glared at her. “He wants you dead. And I am to do it.”

Ahsoka understood. _Vader_. Vader had sent Barriss, an inquisitor, to destroy them. This was to be their punishment for crossing him.

He would not rest until they were gone.

More reason to have lightsabers, she mused.

Ahsoka shifted into a fighting stance and for a second, Barriss looked incredulous. Then her face turned to stone, and she lunged.

Ahsoka Tano knew how to feel the Force in a way Barriss Offee never had. So, it was nothing to reach into the Force and make the Call.

With her kyber crystals singing for justice in Ventress’ sabers, Ahsoka easily overpowered the Inquisitor’s grip.

She expected just the crystals to come to her. She was surprised when both sabers in entirety heeded the beckon of a warrior they had once both attacked as well as protected.

Not as surprised as Barriss was, though, when Ahsoka ignited them and they shone brilliant white, answering to their new owner.

But Ahsoka did not attack Barriss. Nor did Barriss make to attack her.

“I can sense the conflict in you, Barriss. We were friends once. And I think I can still feel a part of that girl,” she called after a few moments, and briefly the Mirialan looked like the young, driven Padawan Ahsoka had once known. But then all signs of that person she knew vanished. With cold rage, Barriss reached forward, and Ahsoka could feel an icy grip enclose around her throat.

The song of blaster fire pierced the air, and as the bolt struck Barriss’ heart the frozen grasp around Ahsoka’s neck vanished.

In an instant, Rex was at her side, pulling her to his chest. Ahsoka let herself breathe him in, wrapping her arms around his torso and holding tight.

As she stepped back, Ahsoka again called to the sabers, and from the ground where she had dropped them, they flew to her. Curious, she activated them again. The curved hilts were not her preferred style, and would affect her reverse-grip; but the components of the sabers could be repurposed into something new. The white blades hummed softly, almost soothingly. She deactivated the sabers and placed them on her belt as she turned to Rex.

He was looking at her, impressed. “White. Never seen that.”

“Neither have I.” His eyes widened in shock. Then he laughed, shaking his head.

“You always were special, ‘Soka.”

She smiled widely at him, displaying her fangs. But she didn’t let herself get carried away in the moment - they would need to figure out what to do about Barriss’ ship, not to mention the crowd that was beginning to exit their houses and congregate in the square, having watched the display from behind the safety of their curtains.

And they would need to leave again. This moon was in danger - if they left now, perhaps the Empire wouldn’t bother with the people. Heavy with this realization, Ahsoka sighed. Rex understood, and he pulled her to him again and kissed her.

They made their way to the house, acknowledging the crowd (including a cheering and awed Kaeden) with curt nods, then packed their things and left.

* * *

“Aargh, stang!”

They had no sooner departed Raada before they were intercepted by what appeared to be an Imperial shuttle with several escort ships…that weren’t TIE fighters. Unusual.

“R2, find what you can about that ship,” Rex barked. Ahsoka contemplated.

“I don’t think they came with B-her,” she hesitated, avoiding the name of her formerly dear friend. Tentatively, she reached out through the Force.

…strange. Two Force-sensitive signatures blazed, clearly. But she didn’t recognize them. What was even more strange was that the signatures blazed undoubtedly with _Light_.

“Jedi?” Rex asked, almost hopeful when Ahsoka told him what she felt. She shook her head.

“No one I recognize. But still…something tells me there’s more to this ship than meets the eye.”

And then R2 became frantic, beeping and spinning in a way Ahsoka had rarely ever seen. It took her a moment to recognize what he was saying.

“Friend? What do you mean…you know someone on that ship?”

Then, R2 excitedly beeped a name Ahsoka never expected to hear.

“Threepio…C-3PO!” She looked excitedly at Rex, who was still trying to follow. “Rex, I don’t think they’re Imperial!”

Before she could give the command, the droid was making contact, giving his codes.

A message crackled over their communication system.

The “Imperials” wanted to talk.

* * *

Rex didn’t quite know what to expect.

He was surprised enough to see R2 and C-3PO joyously reunite. What he certainly didn’t expect, would never have expected, was the sight of Senator Amidala. A very _big_ Senator Amidala. Way too big…how was that possible?

Ahsoka caught on before him, for she had already thrown herself at the woman, wrapping her arms around her and then moving to look at her stomach, chatting so quickly he could hardly keep up.

“Of course! That explains– but how far along are you?”

“I just passed 8 months-”

“-no wonder, I could feel their Force signatures from our ship-”

“-Wait, ‘signatures?’ More than one?” Padmé looked surprised. No. She looked shocked, and horrified.

Ahsoka looked unsure. “They…did no one tell you?”

Padmé’s lips tightened into a thin line, hands coming to rub her stomach protectively. “No…”

Rex, who barely followed the exchange, was suddenly catching on. “You’re having a batch?”

Despite the solemnness of the moment, both Ahsoka and Padmé nearly choked on laughter. “Rex, that’s not what it’s called!” Ahsoka managed to sputter between laughs, and Rex would have been embarrassed had Padmé not pulled him into a hug.

“Oh, I’m so relieved to see you’re both alive! Of course, _he_ _’s_ convinced you are, but to think I actually found you…”

Ahsoka stopped laughing. She looked deadly serious now. “Padmé…tell us everything.”

* * *

After Ahsoka escaped the Coruscant with Rex, Anakin was inconsolable. Enraged with the Council, feeling let down by everyone (including Padmé - Anakin felt, unfairly, that she failed in her legal defense of Ahsoka), he had retreated to Palpatine.

Padmé’s knuckles were white as she gripped her cup of tea, relaying the tale. Anakin - no, _Vader -_ led the attack on the Temple with the 501st. Rex and Ahsoka reeled.

Padmé described the ordeal. Vader and Sidious had attacked Masters of the Order. Obi-Wan had stood against his former Padawan…but he was no match for both Sith. Padmé broke at that part. Ahsoka and Rex broke, too.

“I’ve been one of his pawns,” Padmé spat, shaking her head. “The Emperor used me to manipulate Anakin. They’ve kept me prisoner, as a _prize_ for Vader.” She shuddered, and Ahsoka felt her insides turn cold. How could Anakin treat Padmé this way? Forcing her, against her will, to serve him as his ‘wife.’ She looked at the Senator’s belly, horrified.

“They’re his, aren’t they?” She asked the older woman, trying to be sensitive. Padmé likely had no choice in the decision to become pregnant...

“Yes.” Padmé’s voice was clipped. “They didn’t tell me they were twins. Knowing them, they probably were going to take one…let me keep one child, to placate me while they trained the other one to be a Sith.” She shuddered again, and Ahsoka reached out and placed a hand on hers. Padmé gave a weak smile.

“Well, that isn’t going to happen. _Never_. Especially now, that I’ve found you two.” Her smile grew more encouraged as she looked at them. “I’ve been looking for you, you know.”

They hadn’t.

“I left. I officially escaped a few rotations ago. Imperial propaganda claims I’ve been kidnapped and likely killed. They are saying it’s the work of rebels…which isn’t entirely untrue.” Padmé’s smile turned conspiratorial. “There _is_ a rebellion. Myself and other senators have been working to create a formal resistance to the Empire. However,” she looked down at her stomach. “I knew I couldn’t stay much longer. There are certain advantages of being a Senator, having access to inside information. But once the Emperor wanted Vader to have children…”

“Bail and Mon Mothma worked to help me leave. Our party was on route to a rebel base. However, we were…sidetracked, when we saw the Inquisitor ship.” Padmé explained. “I’ve heard about the Inquisitors, from Vader.” Spying Ahsoka’s face, Padmé grimaced. “Oh Ahsoka, if only you saw what he’s become.” Padmé was on the verge of breaking again, and this time both Ahsoka and Rex encircled her in an embrace.

"He's...he's really gone, then." Ahsoka's voice was quiet.

Padmé didn't say anything at first. "I think...that there is some good left in him. There are moments, but they are rare...I don't know much how it works, but I think that Palpatine is using the Force to manipulate him. Still...underneath it all..."

She fell silent, and while Ahsoka wanted to ask more, she also found herself lingering on something else Padmé had said.

"Inquisitors? As in..."

Padmé caught on to her tone. "Yes, there are _many_ of them. Force users who have been twisted unto themselves, convinced to serve the Sith..." Padmé sniffed, before continuing. “They were looking for you, weren’t they?”

Ahsoka nodded, then gingerly stood to pull the sabers off her belt. “Yes, they came for me,” she pointedly didn’t use Barriss’ name as she ignited the blades. “They didn’t succeed, though.”

Padmé looked stunned only for a moment, before laughing. “Well, of course not!” Pausing to consider for a moment, she began again by asking, “Is the ship still down there? I can make sure our team takes care of it.” Then she pulled out a data pad and began to sift through the files furiously. She typed a quick series of messages, then stopped suddenly, as if struck.

“You…well, I suppose I should ask, do you _want_ to come with us?” For the first time, Padmé looked unsure, an expression Ahsoka had never seen before. “I understand if you two want to be left alone. I didn’t mean to assume.”

But both Ahsoka and Rex were already making to cut her off. Of course, they would come with her!

They would protect her, and her children.

Padmé smiled, relieved. Then she got to work.

* * *

The Rebellion was larger than they had anticipated. To their cheer, it also had a few friends they had assumed long lost. Ahsoka was glad to see Lux Bonteri and Saw Guerrera again. Rex was elated when Padmé told him they had found several brothers - including Wolffe! - whose chips didn’t activate, and who were bitter and vengeful at the Sith for the manipulation. And R2 was very happy to have returned to his friend, and his never-wiped memory was an invaluable resource for the budding resistance.

Padmé stressed, however, that Ahsoka and Rex’s presence would be just as useful. Rex had invaluable military knowledge they could exploit. And someone Force-sensitive was a huge boon. With Ahsoka’s help, the Rebellion could locate other Force users. Ahsoka had already begun her list: Helada Fardi was at the top of it.

They were in awe of Padmé. From what both Ahsoka and Rex could tell, Padmé had been the very first rebel, using her contacts and political power to bring together individuals who opposed Palpatine’s autocratic machinations.

After the Republic fell, she had wasted no time in pooling resources, utilizing the assistance of the Gungans to hide valuable supplies. Right under the Sith’s nose, Padmé turned created an underground resistance in the heart of Theed. Naboo’s prime location near hyperspace lanes in the Outer Rim meant they came under heavy Imperial scrutiny; nevertheless, Padmé had leveraged this advantage, smuggling Imperial supplies right off the planet and into rebel hands.

And then she escaped from right under the Empire’s nose. And 8 months pregnant, no less!

Padmé went into labor a week after their reunion; now understanding she was bearing twins, she was less alarmed than she would have otherwise been at the early arrivals.

Ahsoka and Rex were quite alarmed, however, as attending to human female births was not something either had ever done before. Fortunately, the Rebellion was equipped with medical personnel who did know what to do. Padmé sailed through birth as easily as Ahsoka supposed she could have (not knowing much about the subject either way).

Luke and Leia were perfect.

Ahsoka and Rex each held a baby, awed. They were small, with squishy pink faces. When Leia grabbed one of Rex’s fingers and held fast, Ahsoka swore she saw her Captain’s heart melt.

“You’ll train them?” Padmé tiredly asked Ahsoka. She didn’t hesitate.

“Of course.”

Eventually, they left mother and babies to rest.

They walked for a few moments in silence, until Rex broke it. “Didn’t have to think for a second, this time.”

“About training them? No.” Ahsoka contemplated a moment, before saying, “I meant what I said before. I’m no Jedi. But you’re right; that doesn’t mean there aren’t things I can teach. The two of them…they’re strong. They’ll be even stronger.” She felt something resonate inside of her, something warm and _light_. She was hopeful.

He pulled her into an embrace, planting a kiss to her montral. “You can do this, Ahsoka.”

“We can do it together, if you're up for some more Padawan-raising. Though, the diaper-changing will be new,” she teased. Rex gave her a rare, full smile.

“We’ll survive. Like we always have.”

“More than survive,” she kissed him full on the lips. “We’ll _live_.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to spin off of some common motifs I see in fandom (Ahsoka and Rex are fugitives together, spending time with Lawquanes) while also mixing in elements of the Ahsoka novel (which I don't really see that much). Plus I wanted Padme to be awesome. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing!


End file.
